


A Memorable Ride: Training the Elven Prince

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captivity, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir takes the ring --and a captive Legolas--and rides to Gondor.  On the way, he hopes to train his new pet to be as responsive a ride as his Roharrim-trained steed.  Legolas tries really hard to not enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Ride: Training the Elven Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interactive Legolas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114355) by Esteliel. 



> This story is inspired by a discontinued thread on the Interactive Legolas slash story. The project was defunct by the time I discovered it, but I just had to see where this story line could go. Warning: I love slutty Legolas, and especially slutty Legolas who cannot admit he loves it. However, such a fantasy involves non-con. I in no way endorse rape or rape culture. I do heartily endorse fantasy as a means to work through issues of power and desire and the very human struggle to admit to ourselves we want people and things we are not supposed to want. If you don't share that view, or if non-con is a trigger for you, don't read this. You won't like it. Plus, please don't expect an excellent plot; that is not what is motivating me to write this (wink, wink!).

Something was wrong.

Boromir had left shortly after Frodo, following the hobbit into to woods. When he returned, he was alone. Before Legolas could call to ask after Frodo, Boromir made a silencing gesture and signaled for Legolas to follow him.

Legolas grabbed his bow, scanning the woods worriedly for orc sign. He did not notice the subtle glow of the gold band that now circled Boromir's finger.

He did not expect the blow when it came. He did not have time to even understand from whence it came. The blackness welcomed him before he could realize the depths of Boromir's betrayal.

 

\----------

He awoke to rough hands moving over his body, over his chest, his neck, his arms. It was when they moved to his arse, though, that he tried to stir. He hands paused in their wandering, then one moved to his mouth.

"Hush now, little princeling." He knew that voice.

He opened his eyes, and found himself gazing into Boromir's amused face.

"Hush, pretty one." Boromir leaned down, his face mere inches from Legolas. "I don't want to hurt you." He leaned further, pressing his lips against Legolas's ear. "At least not yet. And when I do hurt you, I promise you will beg for more." His hand pulled back, but just enough so that Boromir could stroke a finger, tracing a path over Legolas's lips, down his chin and throat, then back again.

"Boromir," Legolas rasped, wincing at the rusty pain of his dry throat. "What... What happened? Frodo? The others... Where.." His vision swam. His head throbbed and his vision was blurred.

Boromir chuckled. "We have no need of them little prince. I have what I need." He lifted his hand and held up his ring finger. Even with blurred vision, the gold band was clear.

Before Legolas could speak, Boromir's other hand clamped over Legolas's mouth, holding a wet cloth over mouth and nose. Legolas struggled and tried not to inhale the fumes from the cloth.

"Sleep now. Don't fight. I have no need of the others, but the road to Gondor is long, and you are such a pretty thing. You elves always are. I will have need you. Sleep now. When you wake, we will be amongst my men, and they will all want to play with you."

His hand remained firm, and Legolas's lungs began to burn with the need for breath. He felt, unexpectedly, another rough hand cupping his groin, then stroking him to hardness.

Legolas was forced to gasp for air, and Boromir smirked in satisfaction.  "Once I have had my fill of you, I will let them."

Legolas felt his world spin, then fade to black. His last awareness, though, was of the hand, still stroking his half-hard cock.

 

\-----

Legolas came to with a painful jolt. He was trussed up, naked from the waist-up, and face down, cheek against the sweaty neck of a horse. He straddled the saddle, and it pressed uncomfortably against his stomach.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst of it was that he was sharing the saddle, his backside pressed against something that was both quite hard and quite human.

He groaned, and raised his head enough to see Boromir as he chuckled. "Welcome back, Little Prince. I've been enjoying the sensation of your sweet arse bouncing against my lap, but I find myself getting somewhat frustrated. Now that you are awake, you can help me out, yes?"

Boromir set the reins down, laying them across Legolas's back. "Rohan-trained steeds," he noted casually, as he drew a blade from his belt, "rarely need steering. They respond to body language so well." He urged the blade so it lay flat against Legolas's naked back, then he slid it beneath the waistband of the elf's leggings. With a twist and a jerk, he sheared through the cloth. He sheathed the blade, then ripped the fabric further with his hands, hands which immediately began to stroke the pale globes of skin.

Legolas tried to twist away. "Please don't!" he begged. "Boromir, you must listen! It is as Gandalf warned. The ring has you in its thrall. Do not do this thing!"

Boromir smirked, and slowly raised two fingers to his mouth, obscenely sucking them into his mouth, then bringing them to Legolas's puckered entrance.

"Oh yes, my prince," Boromir purred, "beg me to stop, if you wish, but I will train you, just as my horse is trained, so you will respond as I want when I ride you."

His fingertip breeched into Legolas. He held it still, but the gait of the horse meant it thrust and vibrated with every step. Legolas cried out, overwhelmed with the strangeness of the sensation.

"Please, Boromir! No!"

"I'll make this a memorable ride for you," Boromir crooned lewdly, "and I know you will want to cry out and moan like the eleven whore you are, but try not to scream too loudly....at least not if you do not want the other men to watch."

Legolas shook his head, tried to push away from the fingers, which now began to thrust forcefully into his passage. However, his bound hands gave him little leverage, and Boromir's other arm snaked it's way around his waist and help him still. There was nothing he could do when the man pulled his fingers away, spit into his hand and palmed his cock. Legolas shuddered, realizing that this was all he would get to ease the way. Boromir lined his cock up, snapped his hips, and slid into him with one hard thrust.

Legolas bit down on his lip, blood mingling with the salt of his tears. It hurt. It burned, but Boromir's fingers had at least opened the way, and as the horse's gait forced him to bounce down hard on the shaft, he was mortified to also feel a shock of intense pleasure when Boromir's cock rubbed against a certain spot within. He struggled even harder, in the face of that electric surge, moving as he could to ensure he would not be forced to enjoy his own violation.

All of his struggling brought him nothing but a soft, throaty half-moan, half-chuckle from Boromir. "Oh yes, little prince, that feels good... you're so tight!"

With a soft sob, Legolas willed himself limp and passive. He focused on the pain and hoped it would soon be over.

Boromir's hand snaked forward, wrapping itself into Legolas's golden braid. "I can keep this up for a long time, little one -- keep inside you like this and let your trembling and the motion of the horse give me pleasure," Boromir threatened with a languid sigh and a slight tug on the braid. "If you want this to end, little prince, you'll have to work to please me!"

Legolas breathed in deeply, then exhaled, willing his muscles to relax and letting his breath carry him through the pain. As the pain receded, he experimented with shifting his weight forward, then pressing back at a different, less uncomfortable angle.

Boromir grunted, pleased. "Mmmm. That's it little prince." His left hand took the reins up; his right tangled itself tighter into Legolas's hair, yanking his head back, forcing Legolas to arch his back. His hot breath tickled the elf's sensitive ear. "Fuck yourself on my cock, little elf whore." He thrust again, hard, and the new angle rubbed that same secret spot within. Legolas felt the almost electric jolt of pleasure course through him. Another thrust, and another. Legolas tried to bite back the groan, but Boromir's low, throaty chuckle proved just how much he failed to conceal what he was feeling. "That's right. You love that, don't you, whore." The low vibrations of his voice were like secondary shock waves.

Legolas fought to regain control, trying to shift away, to change the angle, anything, anything to stop himself from taking pleasure in this.

Boromir released his hold on Legolas's hair and snaked around his throat, at once a threat and a promise. "I'll have none of that, Princeling. You'll stay right where you are and take it sweet, moaning for me and letting all my men know what a cockslut you are. I bet they are all hard, hoping their captain will be in the mood to share." He thrust again, hard. Powerful. "Would you like that Prince Whore? Would you like to be passed around camp tonight until you're so full of our cum that it runs out of you in rivers?"

Boromir kept thrusting, and Legolas began to lose himself in the terrible press of pain, pleasure, and humiliation until there was nothing in his world but the push and pull of cock and the wave of filthy, strangely arousing words.

 

\---------

Suddenly, a warning cry rose from further up the column of riders. Boromir swore, thrust once more, brutally hard, and released himself deep inside the elf. He shoved Legolas forward, pushing his torso against the horse's neck and pulling out of him in one shift motion. His other hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Peminor!" He called out to one of his men. "What news?"

"Orc signs, sir. But none too fresh. Still, only a half day at most." He held Boromir's gaze, letting the significance of his words settle.

Boromir nodded curtly. "They travel by day. Tis Saruman's Orc spawn."

He swung down from the saddle, then without a trace of shame, tucked in his still glistening, but already deflating cock back into his breeches.

"Show me."

Legolas sagged against the horse's neck, mind racing to make sense of the situation. He breathed in, releasing the air back out slowly, and trying to reclaim his traitorous body that still pulsed and ached for release. Perhaps, he thought, as he watched Boromir stride away, he might use this distraction to his advantage.

His eyes followed Boromir, noticing for the first time how broad the man's back was, all sinew and muscle. It would be best to try to escape when there was little chance of having to test himself against that man's raw strength, he decided.

Even his buttocks were pure muscle; he had not noticed before, but it was clear enough to see now.

He decided not to think too much about where that thought came from. It was likely the result of the very recent trauma of having the man's cock in his ass.

Just as Boromir was about to round the line of horses and move beyond sight, he paused. Legolas could not stop the frisson on tense anticipation as he turned and gazed, smirking, at the captive elf.

"On second thought, Peminor, why don't you secure our captive while I investigate the trail."  He winked--winked!-- at the distraught elf.  "We should be sure we are prepared for what might come to pass on the next leg of our journey." With that, he turned sharply and strode away. Peminor, however, laughed knowingly and, shaking his head ruefully, made his way back to Legolas. 


End file.
